Marriage of (in)Convenience
by EmiKougamine
Summary: When Luka learns of her impending betrothal to a Prince of the neighbouring kingdom, she seeks the solitude of the forest to sort through her troubled feelings. Instead, she finds herself face-to-face with the very man she's soon to give her life to. But this chance meeting might just prove the perfect opportunity to soothe her fears...and win her heart.


_DenNor fluff, human AU._

 _A/N: This was written in collaboration with **Kikitwintai** , my sister, because I got a bad case of writer's block halfway through and, while I knew where the story was going, I couldn't find the right words to tell it. The magic of having a twin is that we think the same way and therefore we can usually write exactly what the other wants to say when they don't know how to. So, big thanks to her, and please check her works too. They're much better than mine :)_

* * *

Two girls sat in the bedroom, one staring pleadingly at the other.

"Come on, Luka, it's not that bad." Tina's large amethyst eyes were wide as she stared at her friend worriedly. She was trying to cheer the Norwegian up, but so far her efforts had all fallen flat - Luka continued to stare out the window at the early morning mist, resolutely avoiding the anxious Finn.

Silence.

"Luka, please look at me. I feel like I'm talking to the wall or something" Tina begged.

Again, nothing. A brief flick of the eyes, hardly acknowledging anything had been said at all.

She tried changing her tone. "Luka. Stop ignoring me. I hate seeing you like this." Tina complained, her tone coloured with a hint of hurt at the continued dismissal.

That seemed to get through to Luka, at last. She reluctantly turned her head to face her friend. Her tone was as flatly unemotional as the look of disinterest on her face as she spoke a single word.

"What?"

Tina sighed in relief, thankful she had at least gained Luka's attention, however bored she may seem.

"Look, I know you're upset about the idea of having an arranged marriage," she said, "but it's really not as bad as you're making it out to be."

Luka raised an eyebrow, scepticism written clear on her face. How was being told to marry someone you didn't want anything but bad?

Seeing the look she was given, Tina hastened to explain herself. "Alright, being forced into something you maybe wouldn't choose for yourself is never a good thing, but try to look on the bright side."

The other eyebrow raised as well – there was a bright side to this?

"For one thing, you already know him, which is more than some girls get. You aren't marrying a stranger, so it won't be as awkward or intimidating. And more importantly, you like each other already. And don't give me that look, Luka, you _know_ it's true. However much you try to deny it!"

"I do not." She muttered, suddenly unable to meet the other girl's gaze. "He's loud, obnoxious, annoying and an idiot. I'm only marrying him because my parents want me to and it will benefit the kingdom. If I had a choice I'd have nothing to do with him at all."

Tina smiled at Luka's vehement denial, since despite her words, there was a definite blush rising to Luka's pale cheeks. Tina couldn't help giggling, making Luka scowl in embarrassment at having her feelings revealed so openly. The heat continued to rise in her face until Tina eventually took pity on her and stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you like that" she apologised. "But seriously, getting to know each other is half the battle. If you're already used to one another, you don't have to worry about what to say or how to act around each other." Her tone was calm, placating, and it seemed to have the right effect.

Luka relented her expression, and, sighing, leant back in her chair, slumping out of her rigid posture as she relaxed. She laid her chin on her hand, staring into the fire with a moody expression.

"I suppose" she agreed half-heartedly. "But I haven't seen Mathias since we were little; I don't really know him all that well. I am grateful my parents chose him rather than someone else, but I didn't think it would happen so soon. I'm only nineteen, and he's twenty-two. It seems so young to be married, that's all."

Tina's eyes softened in understanding as she nodded. "I know, it's a huge step," she replied. "Knowing you'll be spending the rest of your life with someone can be terrifying. It takes a lot of courage to be bound to someone like that, and a willingness to make it work. But remember, you won't be on your own. I'll be here whenever you need me, and so will Emilia and Ber." Emilia was Luka's younger sister, and Ber referred to Tina's husband, Berwald. The two had been married just over two years, and were very much in love.

Luka nodded at the encouragement, though she still looked a little distant.

"Anyway" Tina said, "It's all a little premature at this point. You haven't even had the engagement ball yet, never mind the actual ceremony. There's plenty of time to get used to the idea. Mathias should be arriving in the next few days, so you can catch up with each other when he does."

"Yeah." The reply was non-committal, but Tina could tell Luka seemed a little more optimistic about the whole thing now. Seeing her friend's thoughtful expression, she got up and crossed over to where Luka was sitting, reaching over the arm of the chair to wrap her arms around the Norwegian. Luka was still for a few moments, but slowly reached up to return the gesture. When Tina drew back, she smiled.

"Everything will turn out fine, you'll see," she promised. "Just don't stress about it too much, alright?"

Luka's mouth quirked upwards in a half-smile. "I'll try not to," she said. "Maybe I'll go outside, take a walk to clear my head."

Tina nodded. "Good idea. Just be careful."

"I will be." Luka replied. She stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the woods bathed with the golden touch of dawn. "I'll be in the usual place if anyone needs me."

The 'usual place' meant the woods that surrounded the castle, a little clearing tucked away from the main path, about a half hour's walk away. Luka had come across it quite by accident one day while wandering through the trees, and found the serene, secluded atmosphere perfect for uninterrupted thought or peaceful relaxation.

"I'll send Emilia if we do." Tina promised, knowing that the Norwegian's younger sister was the only other person (besides herself, of course) who knew about the secret hideaway. Although the two had different mothers, Luka loved her sister more than anything else in the world.

After promising Tina that she would be careful, Luka changing into sturdier shoes and clothes more suited for a hike through the forest. Tina helped her avoid being caught before she left, then waved goodbye as she set off.

She was interrupted soon after. A girl of around 10 years old stood in the doorway, a blank expression on her face.

"Where's Luka?" she asked.

Tina bit her lip. No doubt Emilia was here to fetch her sister for something.

"She's gone out for a little while. She's very busy at the moment and needed some time to think about things." Tina explained carefully.

The girl nodded at the explanation. "When she gets back, tell her to find Mother for a dress fitting." Tina nodded. "Of course, sweetheart." She smiled brightly at the child.

Emilia looked back seriously. Duty done, she turned away and left again, probably in search of a similarly quiet place to curl up with a good book. If anyone asked, she would tell them that she hadn't seen her sister since the previous evening, and didn't know where she was. It wasn't exactly a lie, after all.

Morning wore on towards noon as Luka walked through the trees, the autumn sun shining down around her. She mulled over Tina's words as she walked, muttering under her breath now and then. Her passage alerted the attention of several forest sprites who peered out curiously at the human apparently talking to herself.

Luka pretended not to notice the little creatures, allowing them to overcome their wariness as they decided whether or not she was a threat. To placate them, she sent out a tendril of magic to the curious fairies and others following around; a message of both welcome and appeasement. Satisfied that she meant no harm, and feeling the familiar magic wash over them, the fairies flitted over to her, delicate wings fluttering as they hovered around her.

"Lady Luka, welcome back!" they greeted. "Oh, it's Luka!" "Come see, come see!" their tinkling voices chimed as the creatures called to one another, eager to greet their human friend. Luka was well known in the fairy realm, having come to these woods many times before to practise her magic.

"Lady Luka, what's wrong? You seem sad, did something bad happen?" One of the sprites asked anxiously, noticing that the Norwegian's aura was dimmer and darker than usual.

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she replied. "I suppose you could say that. My parents have decided it's time for me to marry." Her emotionless tone showed how distinctly unenthused she was with the fact.

Heads tilted to one side as the fairies considered her words. "And you don't want to?" One asked, unsure whether this was a bad thing or not. While some magical beings like elves took mates for life, others pursued relationships as and when they liked, so the idea of marriage was a rather difficult concept for the little creatures to grasp.

Luka sighed again, struggling to find the words to explain how she felt. "It's not that I don't want to, exactly," she said "It's something humans do, and I knew I would be married soon anyway, but it's just so sudden. I'm not really ready to be married."

"Do you not like the human?" One voice asked uncertainly.

Luka shrugged again, unsure how to explain her feelings. "It's not that I don't like him, exactly, it's just that…well, we're so different. He's loud, he likes being with other people and he can be extremely childish at times. He's an idiot."

The fairies frowned, confused. If Luka didn't like this person, why was she marrying him? They twittered amongst themselves, debating and arguing the point until another of their member spoke up above the rest, halting the discussion.

"Enough. Lady Luka has her reasons, I'm sure." The deep voice of a troll growled, his shaggy green hair rustling as he raised his head. The fairies quietened, and the troll nodded as Luka gave him a grateful look. He might have been about to speak further, but was interrupted by the arrival of two forest cats who ran up to the group with expressions of disgust, their fluffy coats bristling in outrage.

"Mistress, can you do something about the human in the clearing?" they complained. "We want to drink from the spring, but they're disturbing the peace."

Luka frowned at the cats' grumbling words. The only people who were supposed to know about her hiding place were her, Tina and Emilia, and there was no way her sister could have arrived there before her. Could she?

"What do they look like?" she asked. "Is it my sister?"

"Who? Oh, the one who looks like you," was the disdainful reply. "No, that one hasn't been there since the last time you were here. We don't like her. She pretends she can't see us, though we know perfectly well she can." Luka raised an eyebrow at the unexpected news; she had always assumed Emilia had not inherited the magical bloodline, as she never gave any indication of being able to see the fairy realm, or use magic herself. She'd have to ask her about it when she got back. She filed the thought away as the cats continued speaking, focusing her attention on what they had to say.

"This human is different to your people," they said. "It wears different clothes, and its' scent is not from these lands. Its' speech is strange as well, it is not the same tongue you use." Luka's expression soured as she realised who the creatures were describing.

"It sounds like they're from one of the other kingdoms, in that case," she grimaced. "Is it a man or woman?"

The fairies looked amongst themselves, wondering. "Well, it's clothes are shorter than yours, and its' hair is spiky. Not like yours." They said enviously. They flew around her, running their tiny hands through the pale strands of Luka's long hair.

She grimaced. "A man then. Probably here to join in the celebration of my betrothal. He must have become separated from the rest of his entourage and got lost, the idiot. Don't worry, I'll show him the way out. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank _you._ " The cats nodded at her words, satisfied that the annoyance would soon be dealt with.

With the debate of the relative merits of marriage set aside for now, Luka set off down the track that would lead to the secret clearing, the creatures following in her wake. She supposed it wasn't all that surprising that the man had got lost; the woods were rather tricky to navigate if one strayed from the path. She sent some of the fairies on ahead to see if he was still there and wasn't making a mess, and they reported back that he wasn't doing anything at the moment, and didn't appear to be able to see them, though he seemed to sense that _something_ was there. Luka nodded and bade them hide anyway, just in case. It wouldn't do for word to get out that the woods were home to the supernatural, though the rumour that they were haunted did ensure that unwelcome intruders gave them a wide berth.

A few minutes later, Luka entered the clearing, taking stock of the one who'd wandered in by accident. Her eyes widened in surprise as she beheld the man sitting on a fallen tree across from her. She had been expecting a soldier or other retainer, or possibly a nobleman looking puzzled and consulting a map. The man who met her astonished gaze, however, was startlingly familiar.

Impossibly spiky hair the colour of golden corn, bright blue eyes sparkling with boyish enthusiasm, and dazzlingly white teeth showing in a wide-open grin that made his whole face light up.

Brilliant. She had come with the express purpose of ignoring her forthcoming proposal, and here was the man himself standing right in front of her?

Luka felt her stomach churn with a mixture of anger, nerves and something she couldn't quite place. Did he even know? On the contrary, had he come to find her, to tell her that it was all some misunderstanding?

She quelled the tiny voice inside her head that told her to run into his arms and confess the truth. Instead, she focused her anger, injecting it into her voice.

"Mathias?! What on earth are you doing here?" Luka asked incredulously, glaring at the boy calmly eating an apple without a care in the world.

Hearing her voice, he jumped up from the log, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw who had addressed him.

"Luka? Is that you?" He took a few steps forward, his voice incredulous. He grinned, his face lighting up with happiness. His voice bubbled with enthusiasm.

"Woah, it's great to see you! It's been so long, how've you been?" he replied, tossing the apple core away – much to the fairies' disgust, who had ignored Luka's words and followed her anyway – before closing the distance between them. She rolled her eyes, ignoring his enthusiastic greeting.

"Never mind that, idiot, I asked you a question. What are you doing here?" She demanded crossly, folding her arms as she waited for an explanation. She tapped her fingers on her arm, trying to hide her nerves.

"I've come for the betrothal, of course!" He replied eagerly, earning a scowl for his words. All the clans gathered to celebrate whenever something important like marriages occurred, _of course_ that was why he was in Luka's kingdom instead of his own.

Luka sighed in annoyance. "I know _that_ , idiot, I meant what are you doing _here,_ in the woods. We weren't expecting you for another few days yet. And more importantly, why are you by yourself? You can't have travelled here alone." Anxiety and nerves turned her tone exasperated as she tried to ignore the true reason Mattias stood in front of her.

Mathias' expression turned sheepish as he replied.

"Ya…I, er, got lost on the way." He admitted. "I thought I saw something in the trees, so I went to investigate, but then I couldn't find the path again. I saw these really fluffy cats that seemed to know where they were going, so I followed them, and they lead me here. I thought I'd wait a bit to see if anyone was around, then you showed up. Pretty good coincidence, huh?"

An unimpressed look told him how little she shared his amazement. "You really are an idiot, aren't you, Dane?" she said sarcastically. "Who in their right mind thinks 'oh, I'm lost. I know, let's follow the local wildlife, they'll lead me in the right direction!' You're lucky I meant to come here today, otherwise you'd probably be stuck here all night."

Mathias' ignored her scathing insults as he cocked his head. "Meant to come here?" he asked. "What do ya mean? Were you supposed to meet us or somethin'? Or did someone send ya to fetch me?"

Luka shook her head. "Weren't you listening? I already told you I didn't know you'd be arriving today." _Because if I did, I'd already be here, avoiding you, potential fiancé or not._

"Oh. So why are ya here, then?" he asked, confused.

"I wanted to have some peace and quiet away from noisy idiots, but evidently that didn't work." The ironic reply went over Mathias' head as his eyes widened and he nodded in understanding.

"I get ya! This must be your 'secret place' then?" His guileless face looked completely innocent, but he cowered back when Luka glared at him, eyes glittering in anger.

"How do you know about that?" she demanded. "No-one else is supposed to know where this is. That's what s _ecret_ is supposed to mean."

Mathias held his hands up in surrender. "Emilia told me about it one time," he explained hastily. "I asked her where you were and she told me you were in the woods. She said you often walk around here when you're angry and upset. I didn't know it was _here_ , though, and no-one else knows about it, I swear." Luka's glare lessened as he spoke, though she still looked a little put-out.

"Traitor." She muttered, looking annoyed at the thought of her sister betraying her like that. Mathias suppressed a smile at her irritated expression, before frowning and turning serious. He cleared his throat, looking a little awkward as Luka turned to look at him.

"So, uh, is something wrong?" he asked, meeting Luka's now-neutral expression.

Caught off guard, Luka willed her expression to stay still. _Wrong? I'm suddenly told we're to be married, that's what's wrong. How about you?_

She quelled the thought, instead asking flatly "Wrong? What do you mean?" The question was a test, and his answer would determine if he knew the truth or not.

She regarded Mathias' honest gaze with her own levelled one, judging his reaction. He shifted, leaning back against the tree as he patted the space beside him, inviting her to sit down. She paused a moment before accepting, smoothing her dress down as he replied.

"Well, Emilia said you come here when you're upset or angry about something, right? So, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Luka looked up at him in surprise, finding only honest concern in his baby-blue eyes. Evidently, he really did want to know what was bothering the Norwegian.

Luka sighed and looked away, unwilling to meet his eyes. She was no closer to finding out if he knew or not. She toyed with a loose piece of bark for a moment before throwing it away, still not looking at him as she replied.

"It doesn't matter. I just…needed some time to think about things, that's all."

Mathias nodded in understanding. "I get it. I was scared too, when I found out. Like, suddenly I'm gonna be married, what do I do? What if I mess up? What if it doesn't work? What if you don't want me and I have to go back home and tell them all that it's called off?"

Her head shot up. "What?!"

To her surprise, he laughed deeply, the sound bounding off the trees, scattering the birds nestled peacefully in the branches.

Luka's face went red with anger. "You knew? You knew this whole time that it was _you_?!"

He kept laughing. Luka's face grew dark with anger and embarrassment. He had known of his position from the beginning, when she herself had only just been told?

Suddenly, she realised the truth. On the day she had been told that she was to be betrothed, she had stormed out of the room, breaking off her father's words before she could hear the name of the man her father had chosen. It had been Tina who told her, having been invited by the king in the hope that her own blissful marriage could help to appease Luka's fears.

She folded her arms tighter, embarrassed. She had always had a problem showing her emotions, and now, faced with the situation in front of her, she had no idea what to say.

Matthias solved the problem for her, however. Seeing her face, he stopped his laughter and turned to face her, his expression uncharacteristically serious.

"I apologise, princess." he said. He held out a hand, invitingly. Luka looked at him, confused with the sudden formality.

Matthias smiled brightly. Going down on one knee, he announced: "My name is Prince Matthias, of the kingdom of Denmark. I am here to ask for your hand in marriage. Will you do me the honour of allowing me to present my suit?"

Luka simply stared at him, stunned. Although it was likely no more than the required custom, he sounded incredibly sincere. Her voice stopped in her throat, unable to find the words to reply.

The moment lingered on, Matthias knelt in front of her, looking up enquiringly. Her brow twisted in thought, trying to find the right way to reply. It was simple enough. All she had to do was agree, regardless of her feelings. It was no more than replying to his words, yet somehow it seemed like so much more.

Sensing her hesitation, Matthias rose from his position. He reached a hand into his pocket, making Luka even more baffled.

He withdrew something from the pocket, reaching out and placing the object into Luka's hand. Still not understanding, she didn't look down, automatically curling her fingers around whatever he had placed on her palm.

"Go ahead, princess. It's a gift."

Slowly, she looked down, opening her hand to reveal a silver hairclip shaped like a cross, the metal shining brightly in the sunlight. It was beautiful, catching the sun in a bright gleam and shining on her face. She couldn't stop a faint gasp of amazement.

"It's beautiful" she murmured, holding it closer to examine it. Crafted from a single piece of silver, with a delicate clasp, it must have cost a small fortune, even for a prince. The gesture touched her, somehow, and she felt a hint of tears rising to her eyes.

Matthias looked at her in concern. "Luka? What's wrong? I'm sorry, I thought it would suit you. I have many more gifts in my luggage, it's all on its' way to the castle and-"

She cut him off. "I said it's beautiful. Thank you, Matthias." She looked up at him quickly.

He beamed. "Oh, thank goodness. I was going to give it to you once we were betrothed, at the official ball, but you seemed so sad, I thought perhaps it would cheer you up if I gave it to you now."

Luka felt a small smile rise to her face, then frowned again, the reality of the situation brought back to her.

"It's really happening then?" she asked quietly, more to herself than for him.

Matthias smiled uncertainly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, that depends."

Her head shot up, not realising he had heard her. "What?"

"What?" he mimicked, tone confused.

Luka frowned at him. "Depends on what?" she asked, regretting the forceful tone as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Understanding dawned on Mathias' face, and he smiled ruefully. "Well, on you, of course."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You have the final say" he explained. "You didn't know that?" He sounded confused.

Luka simply stared at him. "I wasn't aware I was given a choice" she said stonily. She looked away, not wanting him to see her expression.

Inside, she was seething. How dare her father thrust this upon her, when apparently it seemed like her _fiancé_ had known all along! She almost didn't hear Mathias' next words.

"I'm not the only suitor, you know."

She whirled back to face him. "I beg your pardon?"

Mathias smiled. "I'm not the only suitor," he repeated. "Just one of many. I was just sent early because I know you. Breaking the ice, so to say." His face turned sad. "I honestly thought you knew all of this" he said, bewildered.

Luka didn't know how to reply. If she was honest with herself, her anger was more directed to herself than him. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault that she had refused to hear her father's explanation. No doubt he was going to tell her all of this.

Really, it was more the deception that angered her. Surely her father would have known that Mathias was not to be the only suitor? Why pretend that he was, then? And why drag Tina into it as well, making her tell Luka that the matter was as good as concluded?

Thinking deeper, Luka knew the answer to that as well. Her cool demeanour was hardly unknown to her father. This was surely his attempt to placate her, to allow her to think that he was choosing the best for her. She couldn't help but feel faintly amused that he had understood her so well.

She faced Mathias again, her expression smooth, betraying no hint of her whirling thoughts. Instead, she focussed on the man before her, trying to think objectively.

While it had been a few years since they had met, the time had certainly been good to him. Mathias had always been tall, but now he seemed to have grown into his height, his stance exuding confidence. His face was as bright and open as ever, showing every emotion in a way she could never allow herself to do. She had always admired and envied him for it deeply, although she would never say.

He had filled out a lot, too, she noted critically. Years of practice with a sword and bow, as well as his favoured axe, had strengthened his muscles, shaping his body to that of a keen warrior. His clothes were obviously exquisitely tailored, showing his shape in a way that even she couldn't fail to notice.

He noticed her calculating gaze, and smiled, his eyes shining with hidden laughter. She looked away quickly, a faint blush rising to her pale cheeks.

"Like what you see, princess?" he teased.

Luka forced herself not to react to his jibe.

"It seems I _do_ have a choice in this after all. Perhaps I won't choose you." She said seriously.

His face fell. "I'm sorry, that was forward of me. Forgive me?" He sounded truly apologetic. _Is he that eager to win my favour?_ she wondered.

Her uncertainty must have showed in her face. Mathias closed the distance between them again, taking her hands in his own. He quirked a smile, faintly sad.

"It's alright, princess. You don't have to choose immediately. We are alone, after all. I will wait for your answer at the ball. For now, allow me to leave you with this." He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, then turned her hand up, gently picking up the silver cross held in her palm. He smoothed her hair back and used the clip to pin it in place.

Quietly, he said "I said before I was going to present this to you at the ball, as a symbol of my feelings. I give it to you now, not as a prince, not as a token, but simply as a man giving a present to the girl he loves." He didn't meet her eyes as he spoke, but his hand shook slightly, betraying his nerves.

The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable, and it took Luka a moment for the words to sink in. Her face went from puzzled, to uncertain, to disbelief, before she gave up, settling on staring at Mathias's face in open-mouthed bewilderment.

After a long moment, she blurted something out, then blushed deeply. Mathias looked at her, his expression torn between hope and uncertainty.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, looking down at her. Luka looked away quickly, her face deeply red with embarrassment.

"S-say that again." She repeated, still resolutely refusing to meet his eyes.

Mathias' eyes widened as he realised what she meant, and his face broke out into a deep grin. He took hold of one of her hands again, curling the other gently under her chin and turning her face to his. His gaze held a deep seriousness as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you, Luka" he told her. "I always have, from the moment we first met, and nothing would make me happier than if you would allow me the chance to show you that."

Luka's indigo eyes went wide. Almost unconsciously, she raised a hand to touch the metal nestled in her hair. Her eyes filled with tears, her face blank.

The effect was immediate. Matthias let go of her hand hurriedly, dropping the other from her face.

"Wha…I'm sorry! That was too much…I-I shouldn't have…I'm sorry! Luka, I'm so sorry, please don't cry!" His panicked expression was endearingly comical, and Luka snapped back to herself at the sight. She couldn't help a smile rising to her face.

"That was ridiculously clichéd, you idiot." She teased, before turning serious. Biting her lip slightly, she looked away again.

"But…"

Matthias furrowed his brow in worry. "But?" He didn't dare to hope what she would say.

"I accept." She raised her head, staring at him seriously. "Prince Mathias Kohler, I accept your suit." She glanced down again, her blush deepening.

"I suppose, if you're my husband, then maybe being married won't be so bad, after all." She refused to meet his gaze, knowing he would be grinning widely. She did not expect _quite_ the reaction her words gave him, however.

After a moment of shocked amazement, Mathias let out a whoop of joy and picked Luka up, spinning her around as he hugged her despite her startled protests, though she couldn't help smiling at his infectious happiness. He lowered her to the ground gently before bending down and pressing his lips to hers.

Caught off guard for a moment, Luka stiffened before, to Matthias' utter shock, returning the kiss with surprising force. She let his tongue explore her mouth, melting into the kiss until lack of air forced them to part, leaving them flushed and breathless.

She touched her lips with a hesitant hand, staring at Mathias's triumphant grin. "That was…amazing." She admitted, face flooding with heat as his grin widened even further.

"Was that your first?" he asked curiously, earning an embarrassed nod in answer. "Good. I don't want anyone else stealing your heart. Or anything else." He grinned suggestively, and Luka blushed crimson, hitting his shoulder.

"Idiot! We aren't even properly engaged yet!"

"Plenty of time to practice then." Mathias declared, unabashed at her protesting denial. He took her hand and drew her close, placing a kiss on her forehead – more demure this time – before drawing back and admiring her.

"It's sorted then. Let's go back and tell everyone." He started off down the path, Luka having no choice but to follow along as he held her hand. She let herself be lead for a few paces, then stopped, digging in her heels. Mathias turned to look at her, tilting his head in confusion.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" he asked.

Luka's expression was mild as she replied. "Because you're going the wrong way. The path is that way." She pointed to the right path, opposite to the way Mathias was heading.

"Oh, right" he replied sheepishly. He stepped back. "Lead the way, my princess."

Luka sighed, but couldn't hold back a small smile. She allowed him to take her hand again, and the two walked back through the forest.

She resolutely ignored the whoops and cheers of the fairies around her, though the way she rolled her eyes told them she was fully aware of their celebrations. If this was the reaction she got from the spirits, goodness only knows what awaited her at the castle. She took a deep breath.

Matthias grinned at her. "Ready, my princess?"

She looked at him coolly. "This is _my_ castle. I will lead the way, thank you."

He laughed loudly. "Of course. After you, my lady."

They stopped at the outskirts of the woods. Luka drew him to a halt, seeing the entourage at the gates of the castle. "Go." Matthias looked at her in confusion.

"Your men are looking for you. Go. I'll meet you later, at the ball." She blushed faintly. "And I would like it if you kept this a secret, please" she added, touching the silver clip.

Matthias laughed, catching on immediately. "I understand. Until then, my princess." he knelt quickly and pressed another kiss to the back of her hand. Then, rising, he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. He turned, walking towards his men, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Luka faintly heard the exchange of words between them, Matthias apologising to his men, saying something that made them all laugh.

She pressed a hand to her cheek lightly, staring after him. She watched him go, then turned back to the forest. She made her way back through the trees and around the edge of the castle until she reached the door she had used to exit in the first place.

Slipping through, she made her way up the stairs to her chambers, where Tina was waiting for her, sitting at the large window. Hearing Luka approach, she stood up, her laying her embroidery down neatly.

"Did you have a nice walk?" she asked.

Luka blushed and looked away, causing Tina to tilt her head in confusion.

"Luka? What's wrong?"

She gave the older girl a small smile. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." _Quite the opposite, in fact._ She let the smile spread across her face, her eyes lighting up. Tina looked at her, puzzled, then understanding dawned.

"I take it you met your fiancé then?"

Luka blinked in shock, staring at her. Tina giggled.

"I could see the entourage from the window. When you didn't come back after a while or so, I figured out what must have happened. I take it everything went well, then? It's a pretty clip, after all."

Luka raised a hand absently to her hair absently. She walked over to the window, staring down at the many carts now entering through the castle gates. Looking down, she could make out the figure of the Dane, laughing and joking with his men. Tina joined her, and the two watched the proceedings for a minute.

"Oh, you're back." They turned to see Emilia entering the room, her book clasped to her chest.

"Mother wants you for your dress" she said simply.

Luka nodded. "Alright. I'll be there in a minute. Thank you, little sister."

Emilia frowned slightly, but walked past her to where Tina still stood at the window. Hoisting herself up onto the seat, she stared out dispassionately. "Oh, they're here" she noted. "Is the man you're going to marry with them?"

Tina giggled and put an arm around the child. "Yes, look. He's the tall one, with blond hair. See, he's directing them all." She frowned suddenly, remembering something. "Actually, you've met him before. His name is Mathias, do you remember?"

Emilia stared down at him, brow furrowed in thought. "I think so. He's from Danmark, isn't he? He's loud." Apparently, that was the extent of her recollection; not surprising, as it had been years since the two had met, and Emilia had only been a toddler at the time.

Luka smiled faintly. "That's right. He is. But he's not too bad once you get past that." She walked over to them, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her sister's hair. "I won't be long, little sister. Stay with Tina until I get back, alright?"

"Yes, you will. Mother takes forever with dresses." She argued, but obediently turned away from the window and settled down, opening her book and beginning to read. Tina smiled and placed a hand on the younger girl's head, stroking the silvery strands.

"I'll look after her. Now, go. You don't want to keep the queen waiting."

Luka nodded. Turning gently, she walked out of the room, shutting the door gently behind her. She made her way through the castle quickly, a small smile on her face.

It seemed engagement wouldn't be the disaster she had feared, after all.

* * *

 _A/N: If the characters seem a little OOC here, I'm sorry. I wanted to try writing Nyo!Norway because I think the tsundere personality works better in feminine form for this story, but I don't know much about the Nyo! characters so getting Luka's personality right was a bit tricky. Thanks again to **Kikitwintai** for her help - great work, sis! And huge thanks to everyone for all the faves, follows, reviews and reads, you guys really make my day whenever I get a notification. Internet cookies (or snacks of your choice) and massive hugs for all! :) _


End file.
